The Struggle of Ayano Sugiura
by DokiDanceFever
Summary: Ayano's beginning to have weird thoughts about a certain blonde... and when that certain blonde happens to be having unusual thoughts about her things get heavy! yuri! don't like, don't read. T for now, maybe M later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome yuri fans! *hold for applause* this is my first ever fanfic and i wanted to do one of my favorite yuri couples of all time Ayano Sugiura and Kyouko Toshinou of yuru yuri (if you're just here for the fact that it's yuri i would suggest watching the show cuz it'll blow your mind O.O) that being said, i wish you luck on your endeavors through this perilous quest of yuriism! Read and Review plz? :3

* * *

She looked into the eyes of the eager blonde.

"Ayano-chan, why don't you come here and play?" The blonde was wrapped in nothing other than a blanket, laying upon the bed.

"Toshinou Kyouko! Just what do you think you're doing here?" Said the purple haired beauty.

"Well... I thought we could have some alone time together, so I snuck in when you were shopping for groceries!" Typical Kyouko...

"A-Alone time? What exactly do you mean by 'alone time'?" exclaimed Ayano, face reddening as Kyouko gets up from her position, still covering her naked body with the blanket.

"I mean... Alone time..." Kyouko said, piercing Ayano with one of the most seductive stares she's seen come from the blonde. Kyouko moved closer to her prey, all the while still giving off that seductive aura.

"Don't you think it would be nice Ayano-chan? Just me and you..." Kyouko was now so close Ayano could hear her faint breathing.

"Toshino Kyouko..." Pink eyes met with blue in the longest ten seconds of Ayano's life then all of a sudden...

-x-

*Beep, beep, beep* the faint buzzing came from the purple haired girl's alarm clock.

"What was that about? Why would I have such a dream... And about Toshinou Kyouko..." Ayano wiped the sleep out of her eyes and rose from the bed. Fleeting memories of the dream came to her mind as she prepared for school. 'I can't think about that! It's just too..." suddenly a flash of the practically naked Kyouko from her dreams came into her mind. Her face turned a fiery red as she tried to stay focused on the task of preparing her things for class.

-x-

Getting ready this morning proved to be a difficult task for the tsundere. Her mind kept wandering to her dream the previous night. 'Why did I even have such a dream?' Ayano trudged to school, not bothering to look up and see where she was going.

"Good morning Ayano-san!" came a cheerful voice from behind her, she snapped back to reality almost immediately, "Why are you so down this morning?" said the silver haired girl, Ayano's partner-in-crime Chitose Ikeda.

"Uhh... Let's just say I had a rough night and leave it at that for now..." said the purple haired girl.

At this statement Chitose's mind began to work its magic, imagining things that would make any yuri fan begin to spout blood from their nose, as she was doing just then.

-x-

"Ayano-chan, can we play with these next?" asked the blonde, grasping a pair of handcuffs.

"Alright... But only if you promise not to be such a naughty girl from now on." stated Ayano.

"I promise Ayano..." the blonde's eyes were locked with the purple haired girl's, drawing nearer until finally... (blur fantasy here)

-x-

"...And we've lost her..." Ayano said as they approached the school building.

"AYANO-CHAN!" a familiar voice called from not too far behind, and soon a certain blonde did a soaring leap, latching onto the tsundere, "Did you buy me more rum-raisin ice-cream?"

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO! the student council's fridge is NOT for you to raid!" exclaimed Ayano, being her typical tsun-tsun self.

"But Ayano-chan! don't you wuv me?" said the blonde, putting on her best puppy dog face, all the while making Ayano blush a deep shade of red.

"it's not that I don't love you it's just..." the tsundere was flashing her dere-dere side for a moment when she came to the realization of what she just said, too late...

"OOHHH AYANO-CHAN! Is this a confession of love? I never knew you had such forbidden feelings for me!" Kyouko said, with a strange look of determination on her face "oh who am i kidding? i knew it all along! come here you~" said the blonde, taking another flying leap at the bright red girl, who deflected her attack.

"Cut it out! I don't think of you like that!" Ayano said, turning an impossible shade of red.

"But Ayano-chan... " Kyouko said, giving an irresistible pouting face "I love you..."

Was this just an act, or was she serious? 'God I hope she's not putting up an act... wait what? where did that come from?' thought Ayano, silently looking at the blonde. Akari was nowhere to be seen but Yui and Chinatsu looked at Kyouko, completely astonished. Chitose was in another world, blood gushing from her nose.

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" Ayano was the one to finally break the silence, "stop fooling around and get to class already! the bell's about to ring!"

Kyouko looked somewhat defeated and ran off to the school building.

"She's such a handful, how do you deal with her every day, Yui?" asked Ayano.

"That's a question even I myself cannot answer..." Said Yui taking her leave to the school building.

"Well, I guess we should head out too, Chitose" Said the tsundere, turning to her friend who had passed out due to blood loss, "Better just leave her where she is..." Ayano said quietly to herself, and with that she was off to class.

* * *

**A/N:** just a little bit of inspiration i had after watching yuru yuri for about the third (or maybe fourth... shh, don't tell the readers) time through. There will be lemony goodness in later chapters so be prepared for that! i'll also be letting you peek into Chitose's amazing mind of magical yuri filled awesomeness (if you couldn't tell, i love the way she thinks) and with that said i should have the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** yet another short chapter, i feel like i'm rushing things here but... enjoy! read and review plz? :3

* * *

Ayano sat idly at her desk, not bothering to listen to the lesson. Class was almost over and that meant that she could interrupt the amusement club once again. 'I hope Kyouko isn't seriously depressed... I really wouldn't want to hurt her feelings...' thought Ayano, who was silently doodling pictures of her and Kyouko on her paper.

Kyouko sat staring out the window from her desk. 'I wonder if she knows that I was completely serious... but if she did know that then that means she doesn't love me back... why is everything so confusing?' Kyuoko bit her lip at the thought of Ayano hating her because of what she'd said and done.

Class ended with the bell ringing and Kyouko rushing out of the classroom to the amusement club. Ayano simply got up and grabbed her things, glancing over to where Kyouko sat and noticing that she had left her notes behind. 'Since when does Kyouko take notes?' thought Ayano 'This should be funny'. Ayano waltzed over to Kyouko's desk, looking around to see if anyone was watching. After finding a perfect window of opportunity she grabbed the sheet of paper and walked out of the classroom to read it.

'Meet me in the amusement club, we need to talk'

This couldn't possibly be meant for Ayano, could it? And what would Kyouko want to talk about in the first place? 'I really hope it's not about this morning...' Ayano proceeded to the amusement club to see if the note actually was meant for her.

-x-

'Ugh, she's taking forever... Hurry up already!' the blonde thought as she sat in the empty amusement club room 'I even got all the other members to leave for today just so we could be alone... HURRY UP!' the blonde was slowly getting more and more irritated until finally...

'I hope this was meant for me' thought the purple haired girl, slowly opening the door to the amusement club. What sat before her was quite the sight, Kyouko with an irritated face all alone in the clubroom.

"Toshinou Kyouko... You uhh... Wanted to see me...?" said Ayano, still taking in the scenery of the irritated looking Kyouko in front of her.

"Yeah I wanted to see you! it took you forever to get here! what's with the wait?" exclaimed the blonde, getting up and proceeding towards Ayano.

"Well uhh... I guess I just don't walk fast or something..." said the tsundere, slightly blushing and avoiding Kyouko's gaze.

"oh well... you're here now so let's make the most of the time we have... come, sit with me" Kyouko grabbed Ayano by the arm and took her to the table in the center of the room.

"So what was it exactly that you wanted to talk to me about...?" asked Ayano, with a puzzled look slapped on her face.

"about this morning..." 'Oh god...' thought Ayano , "I wanted to know if you were feeling down today, you looked pretty worried about something to me..." 'wait... what?' was this seriously what she wanted to talk about? just that?

"well... i guess i just had a weird dream... and it left me feeling a little bit funny..." well... at least it's the truth, right?

"really? what was it about?" Kyouko suddenly cheered up, a look of determination on her face, with her wild imagination, who knew what she could have been thinking?

"not much, just a special person to me..." 'did I really just say that?'

"do you mind me asking who the person was?" asked Kyouko, now somewhat perplexed

The tsundere went from one end of the colour spectrum to the other in a millisecond. 'What am I supposed to tell her? that it was about her? and when did she even become a special person to me? what's going on?'

"I just forgot, I'm supposed to meet chitose in the student council room to help sort some papers... so uhh... bye" Ayano tried to make a hasty exit but was stopped by Kyouko quickly grasping her arm

"Ayano... " she said, with an overly dramatic look in her eyes "I'll miss you so much! please come back as soon as possible!" Kyouko leapt from where she was sitting and attacked the girl with kisses.

"TOUSHINOU KYOUKO!" yelled a bright red Ayano, who pushed her off and left the amusement club as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, i really feel like i'm rushing things here but hey, shit happens. a confession in the next chapter? perhaps... more of chitose's wild fantasies in the next chapter? i think YES! and Ayano's showing her dere-dere side a little bit more? PRAISE THE LORD HALLELUJAH! (i said that like one of those overly religious preachers in my mind, i hope you did too) be looking forward to it! until next time, adieu~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **welcome back! yet another short chapter... forgive me but i'm lacking inspiration at the moment -_- anyways... enjoy!

* * *

Ayano approached the student council room still slightly blushing from Kyouko's surprise attack. 'That girl's going to be the death of me, I swear...'. she opened the door to the room and walked in looking somewhat defeated.

"Is something wrong Ayano-san? You've been like this all day. "asked the glasses clad girl.

"You bet something's wrong! I don't even know what's going on anymore and I just can't take it!" Ayano walked over to the student council fridge and picked out the rum-raisin ice-cream 'Kyouko's favorite...' She grabbed a spoon and began to angrily eat the cold substance.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Ugh, I might as well tell somebody... it's Kyouko... I've been having strange dreams about her lately and I've been thinking about her much too often for my liking... She's like a bad cold or something! I just can't seem to get rid of her! It's putting me at wits end..." explained an irritated Ayano.

"A bad cold huh? I think there might just be a reason as to why you're thinking like this Ayano-san, but I'll leave that for you to figure out.. hehe" Removing her glasses, Chitose's nose began spouting blood...

-x-

"Ayano-chan! do you have my soup ready yet?" a sickly looking Kyouko lay in Ayano's bed, covers pulled up to her nose.

"I'm coming~" Ayano soon came through the doorway clad in a skimpy nurse outfit. "Is tomato soup okay?" Ayano asked, placing the bowl on the nightstand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mmm... yeah! my favorite!" exclaimed Kyouko, with a grin on her face "And knowing you made it will make it even more delicious, I'm sure"

"Oh stop it... you're embarrassing me!" said a blushing Ayano.

"But it's so true Ayano-chan!"

"If you say so... I need to check your temperature though" Ayano leaned closer to Kyouko and proceeded to press her forehead to the blonde's. "hmm... you're still pretty warm... you need to get some rest after we're done with your soup, okay? and no staying up to read manga, or else..." Ayano winked.

"I promise I'll get lots of bedrest, but on one condition..." said Kyouko "You have to come sleep with me, please?" Kyouko gave her best puppy-dog face, and you know Ayano just couldn't resist...

"Okay... but if you get me sick, you'll be the one wearing the nurse outfit." explained Ayano, blushing at the thought of her love in such a provocative outfit.

"Yes ma'am! now come here and feed me~ the wonderful soup you made is starting to get cold!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ayano grabbed the bowl of chilled tomato soup and began spoon feeding it to the anxious blonde. "Is it still okay? I let it get cold... I'm sorry..."

"It's so yummy Ayano-chan~ but it's not as yummy as you..." Kyouko explained, giving her lover a quick kiss on the cheek.

"K-Kyouko..." Ayano said staring deeply into her love's blue eyes, drawing nearer until... (blur fantasy here)

-x-

Chitose was spouting a river of blood from her nose, making Ayano almost sick from the sight.

"My god! take some tissues!" Ayano quickly pushed a box of tissues over to the excessively bleeding Chitose.

"T-Thanks Ayano-san." said Chitose, attempting to wipe all the blood off her face.

"No problem... if we're done here, I think I'm gonna head home..." said a somewhat confounded Ayano.

"Well... Good luck Ayano-san!" Said Chitose through her bloody tissue.

"Uhh... thanks..." 'What's that supposed to mean? good luck with what?' Ayano closed the door to the room, heading home.

-x-

"Mom! I'm home!" shouted Ayano as she came through the doorway. She waited for a response but nothing came. 'Is she out?'.

There was a small note left on the kitchen counter 'Working late, money on my dresser for take-out, be in bed by eleven. ~Mom'

"Great... Just when I need to be COMFORTED by my mom she's out working late again..." said an even more irritated Ayano, heading to her mom's room to find the money sitting on the dresser. "FIFTY BUCKS? God mom... how many people do you expect me to be feeding?" Ayano left the money on the dresser and went to the fridge to find some leftovers.

She sat down at her computer and proceeded to surf the net for a couple of hours until a certain blonde started to come across her mind... 'God! She really is like a bad cold!' Ayano turned a furious shade of red when she started to wonder what kinds of things Chitose always daydreams about 'Yeah... I think that's better left alone...'

She sat staring at the empty Google search bar trying to bring herself to type it in but she just couldn't do it. 'asking Google isn't going to solve my problem! I have to figure this out myself!'.

With that thought in her mind she decided to head to bed early, the blonde still invading her train of thought. She slipped into a large male dress shirt and proceeded to hide away under her blankets, drifting off into a world of sound slumber...

* * *

**A/N:** I was listening to Rin Kagamine's fear garden when i was writing Chitose's fantasy and when i read it over it kinda freaked me out with the music in the background, i was expecting Ayano to grab a random knife and cut off Kyouko's hands O.O and that being said... Hooray for Chitose's random fantasies! be ready for more of Ayano's yuri filled dreams in the next chapter, and a confession? maybe... we'll just have to wait and find out! ;D hope you guys are enjoying what I've done so far! keep the reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** welcome back! I'm glad that you've stayed with me through all of this but sadly it has to come to an end... another vivid dream? i think so... a confession? maybe... a realization? sure, why not? and more of Chitose? well, she can't just disappear after all she's been through, am i right? hope you guys have been looking forward to it!

* * *

Ayano looked into the eyes of the one she loved.

"Ayano... I've always wanted to do this... please..." The blonde lightly caressed the cheek of the already blushing tsundere.

"T-T-Toshinou Kyouko..." the tsundere managed to sputter out "Should we really be doing this?" Ayano had a point, they were still in the classroom because they both had cleaning duty that day.

"I don't care who sees anymore..." Said Kyouko, a look of absolute desire on her face "I want you Ayano, I've waited long enough... Now you'll have a better reason to scream my name"

"T-Toushinou Kyouko!" Ayano was grabbed in an almost brutal manner and pushed against the wall.

"Shh... It'll all be over soon..." The blonde's intentions were clear, she was just about to kiss the other girl when in an instant...

-x-

"C'mon honey, time to get up." Said a more mature version of the tsundere "You need to be ready for school in fifteen minutes or you're going to be late..."

With this statement the girl rose from her slumber and slowly but surely began to ready her things for school. 'let's see... underwear...' She opened the top drawer to her dresser and looked through it 'When did I buy THESE?' Ayano grabbed a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra. 'Well... it couldn't hurt to wear them once...' An image of her dream from the previous night invaded her mind.

'Not this again... Why does this keep happening to me? Of all the people in the world, why me?' Ayano sighed, returning to the menial task of putting on her uniform...

-x-

Ayano walked to school in the same manner as she did the day before, dragging her feet and sulking rather than actually walking.

"Ayano-san, have you seriously not figured this out by now?" asked Chitose, joining her in her morning walk.

"I think I have a bit of an idea but I'm afraid that I might be right..." with that said, they walked silently for the rest of the way until...

"Ayano-chan!" they had finally met up with Kyouko and the rest of the amusement club. "Are you still feeling down? I have a special surprise just for you!" Said an eager Kyouko, running up to join the two student council members.

"Ha! I know you all too well Toshinou Kyouko, the surprise is more for you than it is myself! So I don't think I'll be claiming this 'special surprise' that you have in mind" stated Ayano, mentally chastising herself for what she had just said.

"But Ayano-chan... I really did try to make it special just for you... will you come by the clubroom today at lunch?" the blonde gave Ayano the most seriously pleading look she's ever given.

"Fine...but only because it's for you..." Ayano said the last part in a quiet mumble, hoping and praying that Kyouko didn't hear.

"Hm? what was that Ayano-chan?"

"N-Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Toshinou Kyouko! Mind your own business!" The bright red Ayano hurried off to class without another word to either Chitose or the members of the amusement club.

-x-

Ayano sat in the classroom watching the clock. 'C'mon little clock hands, can't you move any faster? only a couple more seconds and...' the bell rang for lunch and Ayano practically soared out of her desk.

"YES!" she screamed, earning a few odd looks from her classmates, luckily Kyouko was nowhere in sight.

Ayano hurried to the amusement club, not bothering to grab her lunch. standing at the door she tried to fix her hair and outfit. 'Why am I doing this? it's just Kyouko... it's not like it's a huge deal or anything...' although she was thinking this, it was like her hands moved themselves, trying to ready her for what was to come.

She opened the door and peeked in, nobody was there 'That's strange...' She decided to sit down at the table and wait, which proved to be a good decision as Kyouko came out of nowhere almost seconds later.

"It's about time Toshinou Kyouko! Inviting me here and making me wait... You're quite the inconsiderate host..."

"I'm sorry... but trust me, it'll be worth it" Kyouko grinned, holding something behind her back.

"Err... what do you have behind your back there...?" questioned Ayano, a little worried as to what the blonde had in mind.

"Oh right! it's part of your surprise! here!" Kyouko handed Ayano a small red box, which the tsundere proceeded to open.

"T-Toshinou Kyouko! W-What is this?" Ayano held in her hand a ring, more of a manly type ring that was tinted blue.

"it's a ring! I got us a matching pair! see?" Kyouko held out her hand to show Ayano the matching ring which was instead of tinted blue, tinted pink "Consider this a way to show my love for you! we can't get married yet, so I thought that we could just have matching rings!" Kyouko attacked the center of her affections with a hug.

"Are you still going on about that? We're not together! Got it? I don't think of you like that!" Ayano said, all the while turning more and more red.

"But Ayano..." Kyouko looked her love in the eyes "I really do love you... you're the only person i could ever love... i know, i slack off and i tease you more often than not but... there's a reason why i do all that... it's because i want to see you, i just love hearing you call my name when i got an F on a quiz, and i love to see you blush... i don't know how long i've felt like this but i'm sick of sitting here and doing nothing about my feelings, Ayano..." The blonde paused for a moment, cupping the other girl's cheek "I love you"

The tsundere turned a bright shade of red, knowing what was about to come, but she was ready for this, she was, right?

In a moment of pure passion the blonde kissed her, and Ayano lost her balance, which in turn helped the blonde into a position where she was straddling the tsundere.

"oops... oh well, I like it better like this anyways..." Kyouko proceed to kiss her love more and Ayano welcomed it, openly kissing her back. Soon the blonde had her hand trailing up the tsundere's body, her tongue begging for entrance to Ayano's mouth, which was easily granted.

Tongues swirled in a fiery passion, making the purple haired girl get a funny feeling in her tummy, not too long after that Kyouko's hand was groping at the tsundere's breasts.

"Kyouko... we... we can't... not here..." said the submissive girl, blushing and slightly looking away.

"And why not? I promise, I'll be gentle..." Kyouko pleaded with Ayano, who at this point was a total pushover.

"F-fine... I guess we can..." pink eyes met with blue, and in a moment of want, their lips met again...

-x-

After about a half an hour or so, the girls returned to class.

"You guys were almost late! and Ayano, being the student council vice president, I figured at least YOU would have been on time for class, what exactly were you doing in the amusement club that took up so much time? you know what... knowing Kyouko for so long, I don't even wanna know..." Yui sighed after scolding the both of them for almost being late.

"Hehe, and that'll be our little secret, okay?" Kyouko briefly kissed Ayano on the cheek, which made Ayano turn a deep shade of red.

"O-Okay... Now take your seat Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano tried to be stern, but after what had just happened she was feeling a bit weary.

"Whatever you say~" Kyouko skipped over two her desk with the goofiest grin on her face and Ayano slightly smiled.

"This should be good..."

-x-

Meanwhile Chitose had to be brought to the hospital due to excessive blood loss.

"today was a good day..." she smiled, remembering what happened in the amusement club room after she decided to follow Ayano.

"today was a very good day..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's been a long journey, and i thank you for joining me on it! reviews are always welcome, so please, tell me your thoughts! i understand if i might be rushing things a bit, i feel like it's all rushed xD but hey, that's just me. as for those of you who were hoping for some lemon between our two favorite girls, i'll put what happened in that half an hour in the next chapter, so be looking forward to it! until then, adieu~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well, I think you guys deserve a reward, and you definitely deserve to know what went on between Ayano and Kyouko in the clubroom ;D Fail lemon is Fail but hey, it's my first lemon so don't be too rough on me, eh? hope you guys enjoy~

* * *

'Her lips taste like rum raisin...' thought Ayano.

Kyouko was kissing her love with the utmost passion, teasing her tongue and sliding her hands up the girl's slight curves.

"You have such a wonderful body Ayano... I can't believe it's finally mine..." Kyouko left butterfly kisses down the tsundere's neck, stopping at the base and beginning to nibble.

"Mmm... Kyouko... please..." the tsundere was flushed, a look of need plastered on her face.

"please what? you have to tell me what you want or else I can't do anything..." 'Kyouko's such a tease... she knows what I want...'

"I want you to uhh... I want you to touch me... all over..." Ayano whispered.

"hehe, I know... but first we'll have to get rid of these..." Kyouko grabbed at Ayano's clothing "don't you think?"

"...Yeah" Ayano lay there, anxiously awaiting Kyouko to strip her of her clothing.

"Are you sure you want this Ayano?" Asked Kyouko, still wanting to tease her love.

"Yes... Please..." Ayano grabbed Kyouko's hand and brought it to cup around her breast "I'm begging you... touch me..."

"Of course, my love" Kyouko wanted to rip her uniform right off, but decided against it 'I need to tease her longer... it'll be better in the end...' Kyouko slowly unbuttoned the jacket of her love's uniform , soon proceeding to take off the dress which was underneath. she took in every breathtaking inch of the tsundere's body, marveling over every piece of flesh that was discovered after removing her garments.

The blonde sprinkled kisses up and down her love's neck, eventually leaving the spot to go lower. she bit at the cup of Ayano's bra.

"Did you wear this just for me? how cute..."

"I didn't wear it for you... I wore it because I felt like it..." replied a blushing Ayano.

"so does that mean you have more sexy underwear like this?" Kyouko grinned, imagining her tsundere in striped panties and lacy bras.

"No! that's not what that means!"

"aww... it's too bad because you look so cute in these..." Kyouko brought her hands to Ayano's back, unsnapping her bra expertly and quickly began to massage the girl's breasts, eliciting a moan from the purple haired girl.

"if that feels good just wait until i do this..." Ayano brought her head down to the submissive girl's breast and began teasing her nipples with her tongue.

"T-Toshinou Kyouko..."

"shhh..." Kyouko brought her finger to the girl's lips "not another word or I'll have to punish you." Kyouko winked.

The blonde started nibbling and sucking on the sensitive nipple of her newly claimed girlfriend, who shuddered from the sensation.

"you're so cute when you shudder like that..." Kyouko slowly brought her hand down to tease at the waistband of Ayano's panties.

Still suckling on Ayano's nipple Kyouko removed her panties in an instant to reveal yano's dripping sex. The blonde trailed kisses down her tsundere'd tummy until she was face to face with her love's pussy.

"wow Ayano! you're so wet! and it smells so yummy too~ can i have a taste?" Kyouko looked up to find her love's face completely flushed, nodding in agreement to her idea.

Kyouko slowly licked up her slit, finding the girl's clit within seconds. She sucked on the sensitive nub, which in turn made her tsundere arch her back and gasp for her. She toyed with it for what seemed like hours, nibbling, sucking, and teasing the bud of nerves until...

"T-Toshinou Kyouko! please! more!" The purple haired girl cried out as her love drove her to her breaking point, climaxing for the very first time.

"don't worry, there's plenty more, i'm not done with you yet..." At this Kyouko grabbed the girl, flipping her over and raising her rear in the air, "I told you to keep quiet or you would get punished, didn't I?"

The girl whimpered, the thought of Kyouko spanking her making her feel even more hot then she was in between her legs.

"hehe, you're getting even wetter you kinky girl..." Kyouko caressed her submissive's rear, making the girl shudder, following her light touches with a smack to her girlfriend's sensitive rear.

The girl whimpered, turning red where her girlfriend had smacked her. 'This is so degrading... Why do i like this?'

Kyouko grabbed at the girls rear and slowly began dipping her tongue into the girl's pussy, which was now covered in love juices.

"Mmm... Ayano's so yummy..." she delved deeper into the girl, making her moan and gasp at the sensation. She went as far as she could into the young girl, finding that special spot that made her moan like an animal. the girl's pussy clenched tighter around the blonde's tongue, until she couldn't take it anymore, she came all over Kyouko.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" She was cut off by a certain blonde wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck.

"don't be sorry... I love how you taste! it's sweet... just like you~"

The tsundere blushed, and tried to escape her lover's hold, "I need to get dressed, lunch period is almost over" she explained.

"aww... Why can't you just stay naked? I wouldn't mind!"

"You're such a pervert!" said Ayano, putting on her last item of clothing.

"here, Lemme fix your hair really quick" said the blonde, attempting to fix Ayano's messy hair, "there" she said, cupping Ayano's cheek, "I love you, Ayano Sugiura"

"I love you too, Toshinou Kyouko..."

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Kyouko had her love in a deep, passionate kiss. Once they broke the kiss Kyouko grabbed Ayano's hand, "C'mon,

we need to hurry up or we'll be late"


End file.
